


This Pizza is Large and Heart Shaped but Not as Big as My Love For You

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bill Tells Missy theyre together, Lingerie, M/M, Missy is the best, awkward purchases, brief allusion to cum eating? its implied I suppose, first Valentines day, heart shaped pizza, shes supportive onehundopercent, there is smut but it's not overly explicit I don't think, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: It's Bill and Ted's first Valentine's Day as a couple.They're subscribers to the cozy homebody lifestyle but that doesn't mean they don't get up to any wacky mishaps and sweet hi-jinks either.
Relationships: Billie Logan & Thea Preston, Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	This Pizza is Large and Heart Shaped but Not as Big as My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmm1na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/gifts).



> For the Spring Gift exchange I wrote this wacky, fun and hopefully somewhat romantical fic for Mmmm1na!
> 
> As mentioned in the tags things do get a wee bit emotional--but are only positively and supportively received and there is some smuts. 
> 
> Also, yes this is a slight twist on a story I've written before but it's also entirely different. So if you have that deja-vu feeling it's true. Some ideas are worth reworking and improving upon. I wrote that other fic before I became strictly do-not-separate with B&T ;)

“Bill, you know you’re always welcome here.” Missy pressed, not used to hearing this much hesitancy from him. Bill was usually upbeat, confident and forthcoming when making plans.  
“How come you sound so nervous?”  
“Um. Yeah. No, I know Mi--uh--Mom.” He took a steadying breath and wrapped his finger into the telephone cord. “I feel bad for asking for help. Like I should be able to do this on my own, right?” Bill admitted hunching forward and trading the phone cord for picking at the loose threads of the arm of the couch.  
“You’re in trouble? What’s goin--”  
“Oh--no! No uh...not like that! Nothing like that.” He laughed nervously, taking a breath and sinking further into the well-worn couch. He hadn’t exactly told anyone about his and Ted’s new--well old--but--newly different relationship yet but if anyone would understand and even welcome the news it’d be Missy--er--Mom.  
“I was wondering if you still make pizza? And. And if you could show me how? I...IwannadosomethingforTedforValentines.” He said in a rush, the words tumbling out and sticking together--hoping she’d not make a big deal about it.  
“BILL! Oh gosh--you had me so scared something was wrong.” Missy’s laugh echoed down the phone line and put Bill at ease. “Of course I can show you. You want to come over this evening? We can catch up and have pizza for dinner? I didn’t have anything planned for dinner tonight anyways.”  
“Most excellent Mom! Ted’s working ‘til close at the P&C so...today is great. I kinda want it to be a surprise.”  
“Your secret is safe with me Bill.” She laughed again. “I’ll come pick you up around 4 then, I’ll have to grab the ingredients anyhow. Sounds good?”  
“Thanks Mom! See you in a bit.” Bill hung up the phone and shook out the nervous energy from his hands. He leaned back against the cushions and felt his face heat up, thinking about how surprised Ted would be that he was cooking for him. Pizza was a Wyld Stallyns staple but making it felt a lot more special than another delivery night. It would be Valentines afterall. 

“Sooo.” Missy drawled as Bill buckled up. “Ted’s your Valentine?” She gave him a knowing and kind smile as they pulled out of the apartment’s lot. Bill turned as red as her convertible. “Uhhh. Yeah.” He admitted hesitantly. Shooting her a sideways glance.  
“That’s wonderful Bill!” Missy was genuinely excited for them. “Is this a new thing or have you been together for a while? I mean I know you’re always together but you know what I mean!” She rambled. Bill felt his last bit of apprehension melt away. It was impossible to miss how happy she was for him--for them. “Just before Christmas. So it’s sort of newish still? I guess?” He smiled widely and looked down at his hands. Thinking of Ted. Talking about Ted always filled him with so much love it was hard to think or breathe. “Hmm. You know. I THOUGHT you two looked extra cozy over the holidays but I didn’t want to say anything. Not because I disapproved or anything for the record, so don’t you go thinking that--but I wanted you to tell me when you were ready to.” She squeezed his shoulder gently. “Thank you for telling me Bill.” 

Missy insisted on getting two of everything at the store and wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Come on Bill. Just let me get this stuff for you. That way you’ll have everything you need and don’t have to get stressed on the day. It’ll keep.”  
Bill ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks, Mom. You’re a most excellent and wise parental unit.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the dough was mixed, kneaded and left to rise in a bowl covered with a clean tea towel they got to work on prepping the toppings. “You have a grater and all the bowls and stuff right?” Miss asked. “Most assuredly. Dad made sure we had some of that stuff since...well..you know how much he uses his kitchen.” Bill said with an awkward laugh. Missy sighed. “Yeah, your father’s not much for cooking. I’m really glad you’re more open to learning. It’s important to know how to make something for yourself--and to be able to cook a meal for your partner? It’s the best feeling when someone cooks for you. Not that I’d know.” She said, a wistful smile on her face.  
“You GOTTA stop dating such heinous dudes, Mom. I don’t mean to overstep any boundaries here but it’s most appalling the way you’re treated.”  
Missy’s mouth dropped open for a moment not used to Bill commenting on her dating life. “You’re not wrong Bill. In fact. I think you may even be right.” She said, frowning.  
“Alright. Since it’s Valentines you wanna try making a heart shaped pizza?” She asked.  
“You can do that?” Bill marvelled.  
“Totally! You can make it any shape as long as it will fit on your sheet pan.”  
“I definitely wanna make a heart pizza for Ted. It’ll be like a surprise on top of a surprise.”

It felt good to spend time with someone who wasn’t Ted that really cared about him. Her kitchen was so warm and inviting and they’d talked the whole time he was there--she and Bill really could chatter on for hours about everything and nothing. Missy noticed how Bill lit up in a new way when they’d talk about Ted. Before Bill would always seem happier when he could talk about Ted but now when he was mentioned love radiated out of him like the warm California sun. Missy hoped that she’d find someone one day who would look even half as lovestruck as Bill does about Ted and she told Bill as much as she dropped him off back at his apartment. With some leftover pizza packed up for Ted. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t long after he got home that Ted stumbled into the apartment. Ted always got 1000% clumsier when he was worn out.  
Bill muted the TV and stared up at Ted. “Long day dud--babe?” He asked from his spot on the couch.  
Ted struggled off his jacket and crossed the room smiling softly at Bill. He flopped down onto the couch and immediately curled up against Bill’s side. “Most exquisitely exhausted, dude but I’m glad to see you.” He murmured into Bill’s neck. Bill eased his arm around Ted’s shoulders and held him tighter. “Well, you’re home now. You can just relax--oh! Uh. Mom felt like some company today so I had dinner at her place--she sent me home with some pizza if you’re hungry.”  
Ted smacked his lips in the way he always did when he was considering whether he wanted food or not. “Pizza would actually be most fulfilling right now. But uh. Hmm.” Bill felt Ted go a bit rigid. “Did you uh. Did you tell her? Ya know--about us?” Bill pulled away a bit from Ted and found his other half hiding his face under his curtain of dark hair. He reached out and gently lifted Ted’s chin with his finger. He could see the worry in Ted’s eyes and it made his heart sink--he felt bad that he hadn’t even thought about this particular repercussion of his Valentines plans. He was just so excited to do something special. He smiled widely and grabbed Ted’s hand, hoping it’d put him at ease. “I did tell her--she’s really, really happy for us. Like, she totally even said she hoped she finds someone who loves her as much as we love each other.”  
“What?” Ted said softly, his cheeks taking on a decidedly pink tinge.  
“Yeah, dude! I wouldn’t joke about that. She asked when we got together and when I told her it was just before the holidays--get this--she said she noticed that something was going on.”  
“Whoa. Really?” Ted hummed a little in thought before he started to laugh. Relief washed over Bill as Ted leaned in and kissed him tenderly.  
“So it’s ok that I told her?”  
“Yeah. It’s….it’s a good feeling to know she’s happy for us. And like, supports us.” Ted said with a shrug.  
Bill tightened his grip on Ted’s hand and smiled.  
“Really is, huh?” He agreed.  
“I’ll go heat up your pizza.” Bill said, shaking his hand loose from Ted’s. “I can get it.”  
“No. Just relax. You worked a double today. Lemme just take care of you.”  
Ted blushed red. “You’re so good to me Bill.”  
“We’re good to each other.” He called back from the kitchen. Ted leaned back and closed his tired eyes, sinking into the couch and listening to Bill clatter around in the kitchen.  
“Babe?” He called out again.  
“Yeah, Ted?”  
“I wanna take care of dessert--you know--for our Valentine's day thing.”  
“Sure, my most amazing and bodacious partner in crime. I have dinner covered. A most tasty sweet treat would be excellent. I mean, aside from you.” He added with a laugh  
….  
“Ted?”  
“I’m nodding and smiling.”  
“Excellent!” They both called out--perfectly in sync--as always. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ted was working a short afternoon shift on Valentine’s day. It seemed like nearly everyone at the mall was rushing around buying last minute gifts. So many teen couples holding hands and giggling at each other. Everyone was in a good mood for a change. People could be surprisingly nasty at the Pretzels and Cheese--maybe they were hangry, he supposed--but either way they were nice today and he couldn’t help but be excited for his first Valentine’s day with Bill. Only one of their coworkers knew they were together--and she was sworn to secrecy. But Cindy wasn’t working today. So at least he wasn’t tempted to gush about Bill when their manager was in earshot. The only reason they didn’t want to let anyone know--aside from their one trusted colleague--was because they knew their manager wouldn’t let them work shifts together anymore if they did say something. A most non-non-non-non-heinous thought. 

With a stroke of genius Ted decided that he’d get the stuff to make ice cream sandwiches for dessert. He stopped by the Mrs. Fields across from the P&C on his way out of the mall and got a half dozen of their freshest, gooiest chocolate chip cookies. His next stop was the Circle K.  
Ted went straight to the frozen section and agonized over which flavour of ice cream to get. Finally he settled on French Vanilla--fancier than regular Vanilla and it should go well with the cookies. Suddenly he wondered if he should have gotten Bill some flowers as well. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do? The bucket was completely cleared out today though--everyone must have had the same idea as Ted. As he was standing at the register a display of rose shaped chocolates caught his eye and he plucked 2 out of the bucket and put them on the counter with the ice cream and the videos he’d decided to rent. Maybe even better than the real thing he figured.  
“Hey, those are one size alright?” The cashier said in a disinterested tone.  
“Yeah, totally mouth sized I think.” He said with a laugh.  
“Uhh. Sure. What you do with them is your business, man.”  
The cashier just shot him a weird look and shrugged and Ted felt like he’d said something strange but they were chocolate? What’d size matter?  
He shook his head a little and fished the bills out of his wallet feeling sheepish. “Thanks dude.” He said as he grabbed the plastic bag filled with treats before he climbed into the van, cranked up the mixtape he and Bill had made together of their fav tunes and headed for home. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something smelled amazing as he walked into the apartment. He held up the bag of treats triumphantly. “Dessert’s here my most bodacious valentine!” He said, taking in the sight of Bill with smears of flour all over his shirt and pants. “Whoa dude, wait. Did you make something? Like, you’re cooking dinner for us?!” Ted asked excitedly as he wrapped his free arm around Bill and ducked his head to gently kiss him. “Just wait. It’s gonna be SO GOOD.” Bill smiled and leaned his forehead against Ted’s cheek. “Can I ask what’s for dessert? Or is it a surprise?”  
“Hmm. Well, part is a surprise but the non-surprise is I got the stuff to make ice cream sandwiches. Like with cookies. You know--the good ones.”  
“Whoooooa dude.” Bill grinned widely at Ted. “We’re gonna have a most triumphant Valentine’s feast. There’s time for you to take a quick shower if you want to de-pretel yourself. Like, dinner just went into the oven so you’ve got 20 minutes.”  
“Really?” Ted asked as he stuck the ice cream in the freezer.  
“Yeah, I’m probably just going to change anyways since I’m covered in flour and like I gotta concentrate so I don’t burn anything. So go for it dude.”

Ted rinsed off and washed his hair. He hated how the smell of that cheese sauce seemed to cling to his hair in particular. Majorly heinous. He enjoyed the steady stream of hot water--a bonus of not using the shower in the morning when everyone else was getting ready for work but didn’t dawdle for too long since he didn’t want to make Bill wait. He towled off and ducked into their bedroom with a towel wrapped around his head. He didn’t want to drip all over the dinner table--or well, more accurately, their coffee table so he wanted to make sure his hair was sorta dried.  
“Perfect timing babe!” Bill said as he heard Ted pad into their little kitchen.  
Ted peered over Bill’s shoulder and his mouth dropped open when he saw the most perfect looking heart shaped pizza being pulled out of the oven.  
“You made that?” He said with not an insignificant amount of awe in his voice.  
“Yeah--the dough and everything. Just wanted to do something special for you. For us, right?”  
Ted wasn’t prepared for how emotional that made him feel. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled widely at his boyfriend. His Bill. “Everything you do is special to me but this is like, totally and majorly extra special.” Bill grinned and blushed. He set the pizza down on top of the stove and shrugged. “You’re totally and majorly extra special to me.” He replied as he raised himself up on his toes to kiss Ted.”  
“Seems kinda a bummer to cut into my masterpiece but I’m starving, Valentine. So let’s--”  
“Wait, babe! Hang on--I’m gonna grab that disposable camera!” Ted yelled excitedly as he ran to the bedroom. He was back in a flash and got Bill to stand next to his pizza and then Bill took one of him with the pizza--and one of them both with the pizza but who knows how that one would turn out. They could always cut and tap the two photos together later on.  
“A resplendent idea Ted. Now our first Valentine’s and my first pizza will live forever in infamy.” Bill said as he cut some slices and plated them. They made their way to the couch and got comfortable. Ted hopped up and slid in one of the movie’s he’d rented before resettling beside Bill.  
“Bonappetit dude!” Bill said and they cheersed their pizza slices together and both wiggled their fingers before finally digging in.

After a while Ted cleared their plates and got up to make dessert for them. Bill’s eyes went wide when he spotted the massive ice cream cookie sandwiches on one of their mismatched plates and Ted holding two chocolate roses. “Whoaaaaaa. I mean, these sounded good dude but like, seeing them? This might be better than the pizza.” Bill marvelled.  
“No way dude. I like, assembled these. Didn’t really MAKE em like you made the pizza.” Ted said with a smile and a gentle shrug.  
“Ted my most resplendent babe, you’re way harsh on yourself. These look incredible AND it was a stroke of genius too.” Bill said as he nudged Ted with his shoulder. He grabbed one of the roses Ted held out to him and watched as Ted started to unwrap his with his teeth. Bill slowly unwrapped his and only looked up when Ted let out a surprised sound.  
“Uhhh. These are like wrapped in plastic and then in fabric?” He said questioningly around the fabric in his teeth.  
“Ted, I don’t think these are chocolate.” Bill said looking down at the tiny and bright red lace panties in his hands.  
He laughed a little, but only a little. He didn’t want to make Ted feel bad or awkward.  
Ted’s face matched the lace. He was crimson from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck. “Oh. Oh NO. No no no.”  
Bill reached out and grabbed Ted’s hand. “It’s ok. It’s most definitely a surprise--like you promised!”  
“I’m NEVER gonna be able to show my face at the Circle K again Bill. That’s it. You’re gonna have to go in to get slurpees from now on.” Ted rambled.  
“Why? That dude who works there doesn’t care about anything babe. It’s not embarrassing.”  
“No, you don’t understand. He told me they were one size. And I told him they were mouth sized dude. Oh dude. Oh no! That’s why he looked at me so funny.” Ted whispered, his voice strained by embarrassment.  
“You know what will make you feel better Ted?” Bill asked, gently removing the panties from Ted’s death grip. “This delicious dessert--and the rest of the movie. Plus, these are kinda cute in an odd way? I wonder if they’d fit. Could be something to wear on laundry day?” Bill said with a warm laugh. Bill carefully waggled an ice cream sandwich at Ted. “You know you want it.”  
Ted snatched it from Bills hand and licked the drips from the side of the sandwich before taking a huge bite and sinking back into the couch and settling against Bill’s side. Both of them watching the movie and enjoying Ted’s treats.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bill moaned in satisfaction as he chewed the last bite. He turned to Ted and watched as he licked ice cream off his fingers. Their eyes locked and Ted smiled as he saw the blush that crept across Bill’s face. He nestled in closer and turned Bill's face to the side, running his thumb up from his jaw to the corner of his lip before pressing his thumb into Bill’s mouth. Bill licked the sweetness off Ted’s thumb as he gazed at him with hooded eyes. Ted let out a little contented sound and subtly--he hoped--pocketed the panties, a silly idea forming in his mind. Bill grasped Ted’s wrist and pulled his thumb from his mouth. He leaned in closer to Ted and their cold, yet tasting of sweet vanilla tongues met in an open mouthed kiss. Bill slid his hand into Ted’s fluffy, freshly washed hair. Marveling at the soft smoothness of it. Like strands of black silk sliding through his fingers as they moved closer together on the couch. Ted practically straddling Bill.  
They stayed like that for a while. Their kisses alternated between soft and slow and urgent and hungered until they were both feeling overwhelmed in the best way possible.  
Ted pulled back and pressed a kiss to Bill's neck. “My legs are getting pretty numb, can we move?” Bill clicked off the tv--the movie had long since finished had already auto-rewinded when it hit the end of the tape. Bill had been vaguely aware of the familiar hum and buzz as him and Ted made out on the couch.  
“Yeah, babe let’s go to bed.”  
Ted clambered off Bill and stretched his legs and back before he scooped up their remaining dishes and then headed to the bathroom, a sly grin on his face that Bill couldn’t see.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Ted walked, no, strutted into their bedroom wearing only his cropped tank and pair of the teeny red lace panties Bill was in such shock that he tripped taking off his pants and fell sideways onto their bed. Ted shimmied his hips a little, taking in Bill’s flustered reaction and smiling. It should have been obscene with the way they were straining to barely cover his half-hard cock. Bill had jokingly suggested he try them on but wasn’t at all prepared for what would happen if Ted would--and did. For once, he was completely speechless. His mouth Gawping and looking like he wanted to form words but no sound was coming out.  
Ted did a little spin because it felt amazing to be looked at like that. With such unfiltered fascination and lust. Bill stared at how the lace hugged the curve of Ted’s ass, the way the narrow side elastic dug into his hips a little. “Ted Dude.” Bill said, finally righting himself on the bed, his voice much lower and rougher than normal. “I. You’re the most bodacious babe to ever have babed.” Ted crossed the room and sat next to Bill, pressing his hand against his shoulder and pushing him back to lay down on the bed. He shifted so Bill could get his legs up onto the bed before straddling his thighs and caging him in. His hair falling around them as he leaned in a kissed Bill until he was breathless. “So, not just for laundry day?” He asked teasingly. “Babe, we’ll never get anything done if I know you’re wearing these.” Bill answered, sliding his hands over Ted’s lace covered ass and squeezing gently before he playfully snapped the elastic leg band against Ted’s hip.  
Ted discovered all sorts of new sensations that night. The gentle strain of his hard cock against the lace, the way Bill's fingers slid under the thin elastics, the way they’d snap against his skin when Bill would tug and let go. The feeling of being covered and yet totally not. How Bill had demanded he keep them on and just pulled them to the side and he licked and sucked and fingered and then gently fucked into him until he came harder than he ever had before. 

Bill discovered that this might be something. A new thing they shared and a completely accidental surprise. They were indeed mouth sized he’d discovered after all by helping Ted clean himself up. Not that they’d tell the Circle K dude that--ever. He kept that little thought to himself. Not waiting to embarrass Ted again. Not after the most resplendent evening they’d ever had up until now--well, except maybe for the first time they’d been together. That was up there too. They cleaned up as best they could with how worn out they both were. Bill helped guide a shaky legged and exhausted Ted back into bed and climbed in behind them. Pulling the blankets tight around them and fitting himself against his back. Casually petting up and down Ted’s hip and thigh as they laid there together.  
“Happy Valentine’s day, babe.” Ted said sleepily. “Love you, Bill….I’m so glad you’re mine.”  
“Love you too Ted. I’m incredibly lucky to have you as MY Valentine. Bill said, leaving a kiss on Ted’s shoulder blade.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every year after that it’d become their tradition. Homemade heart shaped pizza, ice cream cookie sandwiches, a movie rental of some kind and even the occasional chocolate rose now and again. The setting and even the number of people involved had changed over the years with Billie and Thea around but they always, always made time to have that special day together. Whether it was just the two of them or as an entire family. The flustered rush of taking care of two little bouncing babies didn’t leave much time at all for daddy alone time as they affectionately started calling it. Yet, as the kids had grown and then eventually became adults in their own right things had gotten to be more romantic again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Billie and Thea had been digging through some old photo albums when they came over with a semi blurred but otherwise shockingly well framed photo of their dads and a heart shaped pizza.  
“Whoa! Is this from your first Valentine’s day? Dads?” They asked practically in unison.”  
Ted laughed and Bill gently took the photo from them. Holding it closer so he could see--he didn’t have his glasses on. “Haven’t seen this for years! Yeah, this is totally our first Valentines.”  
Ted kissed him on the cheek and held him close as he handed back the photo to Thea. They’d never share the rest of that story with the girls but it gave Bill an idea.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Billie and Thea had opted to spend Valentine’s day with their own partners this year. Figuring out their own traditions and sending their dads a string of heart eyes emoji texts.  
Bill made the pizza while Ted finished clearing away the racks of cookies. Somewhere along the way he’d discovered he loved baking and so now they have homemade cookies instead of mall-bought ones. Once they’d eaten dinner and tidied up Bill slid a small package across the table to Ted. It was beautifully wrapped and looked expensive.  
“Bill I thought we didn’t do gifts for Valentines.” He asked puzzled.  
“Just open it.”  
Ted smirked and shook his head a little. Bill was wearing his I’m up to something face.  
Underneath the ribbon and wrapping was a rose made of red lace, sitting in a satin lined box.  
Ted blushed. Suddenly realizing what this was and ever so grateful the kids weren’t home.  
“Are these?”  
Bill just nodded and grinned, his teeth catching his bottom lip. Ted knew that look and excitement shot through him.  
“Yeah, babe. Except a little nicer, a little fancier than the ones from Circle K.”


End file.
